


where i belong

by spicyanon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lactation, M/M, Magic AU, Prompt Fic, hermaphrodite, jaehyun is a power whore, succubus jaehyun, wizard doyoung, wizard johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyanon/pseuds/spicyanon
Summary: johnny, an overpowered wizard accidentally summons a demon (prompty fic(?))





	1. Chapter 1

wizard johnny is behind on his lessons. johnny was never the brightest tool in the magic shed but hes really trying! he has great power but he just cant control them properly for the life of him so doyoung as his best friend and instructor limits his magic use until he can control it better. johnny is pretty sad of course, all his classmates at the academy are almost half his age because well he discovered his powers VERY late, like most magic users discover theirs when they were like 7 or 8 but johnny just started at 17 which is why although doyoung is younger than him, hes already a master. 

so one day he went and try to practice by himself. when they tried to summon familiars earlier in the class, everyone managed to summon proper familiars like cats and owls and one even summoned a griffin but all he could conjure was random plants. he sat in his room, the summoning circle drawn on his floor, and cast the spell. he felt a bit of heat coming from the circle which is weird because familiars usually come from forest realms but he continued bc he didnt think he had anything to lose. when the chanting was complete and he opened his eyes, in the middle of the circle was a demon. apparent with the horns and tail. johnny thought that demons would be scary and stuff but the one in front of him was literally the cutest softest most adorable thing he has ever laid eyes on. yes, the demon was almost naked, with only some thong covering what little decency it had but johnny cant take his eyes of this stranger. the demon approached him, "im jaehyun, why did you summon me?" johnnys mind blanked bc did he just summon a succubus? jaehyun has round eyes and tiny horns and when you look down his large tits are heavy with milk. after johnny picked his jaw off the floor he looked at jaehyun "h-hi" 

the demon smiled at him and sat on his lap "what can i help you with?" johnny stammered "i-i meant to summon a familiar- i think this is a mistake-" but jaehyun cupped his hand on johnnys mouth to stop him talking. "you have such great power, i can feel it" he was staring at johnnys lips and johnny could only grow painfully hard what wuth the weight on his groin and the soft breast pressing against him "why would you summon a simple familiar? im useful too"


	2. Cahpter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [johnny would be in his early to mid 20s here bc he didnt go to the academy right after his powers manifested but he went through regular school while getting magic tutoring from doyoung and even got his degrees hes an adult with preteens as classmates]

so then johnny managed to lift jaehyun off of him (jaehyun swooned a bit bc well he loves power in any form) to sit better. "i- so is there a way i can get you back to your realm? will chanting the spell backwards do it?" johnny asked. jaehyun pouts "why would you want to get rid of me? you brought me here" and oh no jaehyun is giving johnny the puppy eyes "i mean- i dont- it was unintentional," jaehyuns eyes start getting teary "i cant go back until the service has been completed anyway, and- and if i go back without it the others would mock me and my boss would punish me" it wasnt entirely untrue and jaehyun might have overplayed it a bit bc people mistakenly summon sex demons more often than anyone would think (sex demon summoning spell is the easiest of demon summoning spells but its on par with familiar summoning spells) (most people end up using the demons services anyway and not going through it means the demon isnt doing its job, which is literally seducing people, very well. its kind of sensitive subject for the demons) but hes so drawn to this man and hes not letting his claws off johnny that easily, if that meant manipulating the man then so be it.

jaehyun began running his hands on johnnys body, his strong wide shoulders and body mostly hard muscle. he picked up johnnys hands to put on his body. as if in a trance, johnny locked his eyes with jaehyuns glowing neon green ones and feels his body up and down, the demons body is soft and laced with lean muscles, hes not to soft and not too hard, perfect for johnny. his skinny black tail is swishing behind him in anticipation and johnny squeezes his plump thigh and buried his face into jaehyuns squishy tits. "i suppose a little fun wont hurt. i can probably have a little life force to spare" jaehyun smirks "this servant is grateful" he purrs as johnny grabs his ass and was surprised to see the demon already leaking slick (he has been since he first entered the room and felt johnnys magic)

so johnny proceeds to fuck all of jaehyuns holes on most surfaces of his apartment and boy this demon is insatiable but it was nice for johnny to relax and get laid with mindblowing sex. johnny realized he never even told the demon his name. he mostly just called him master or said a lot of 'please's he looked over at the dazed demon satisfied with the intercourse, "did i tell you my name?" "huh" "my name, jaehyun. did i tell you?"

"im johnny" he smiled. "nice to meet you" jaehyun slurred and closed his eyes for a nap. 

when jaehyun got to his sense he asked johnny "how did you end up summoning me instead of cats anyway?" jaehyun didnt usually chat with his clients, but johnny seemed nice enough not to shut him up like most people. the human shrugged "i dont really know," he offered jaehyun some popcorn he made while jaehyun napped. the demon took it gratefully. "i wasnt even in commission, i was on leave and yet you managed to pull me out of my realm anyway. you must be so powerful," he ran his hand on johnnys chest again seductively. "stop it, jaehyun." he pouted. "that is the problem, i cant control my powers." jaehyun nods at the revelation. "have you like tried using objects to store or direct your powers? a hat? a wand?" johnny flopped on his back "no, i guess not. doyoung once tried making me transfer my power into a box," "what happened?" "it exploded." "oh" jaehyun chirped "or you can get a familiar, i mean familiars are an extension of you and that means that you share your energy with them" the tall man smiled "you may be right." 

johnny propped himself on his elbow and faced jaehyun as the demon continued eating his popcorn. "anyways, not that im throwing you out, but isnt your service done? how come youre still here?" johnny spoke softly, trying not to hurt the demons feelings. some people still stigmatize against demons, but they are not always necessarily evil. but then again humans love to play the blame game and demons nature just happen to be the perfect black sheep. johnny doesnt think so though. "well sex demons can go back only after theyre dismissed. we're not very.. meaningful creatures," he went back to his popcorns. the pause made johnny realise how small jaehyun looked. his physique was quite a deal bigger than the demon but the other just looked so vulnerable, almost sad. "so.. if someone was to keep you forever, they can?" the thought was appaling to johnny "technically, yes" jaehyun senses the worry in johnnys aura. "hey, it doesnt always end in slavery. contract demons still consume the life force of their employer, so most people wouldnt want to spend theirs contracting sex demons and dismiss them quickly," he giggled to cheer johnny up. "stop worrying,"


	3. Chapter 3

ll johnny crazy but jaehyuns smile makes johnny want to protect him. "so.. when a demon is summoned, is it random or is there like specific demons for specific summons?" johnny asked to lighten the mood. "it pretty much works like a call center, i guess. if an order is made, an agent would come. if clients have requests, however, adjustments can be made." the demon looked playfully at the human. johnny would even consider it hopeful. "so.. if i were to summon.. you, again. i can?" jaehyun nods with a glimmer in his eyes. "you would?" he looks so precious johnny could feel his heart clench and forgot that jaehyun is literally a call demon.

"what do i need to do?" the human asked. jaehyun put his bowl on johnnys side table. he crawled on top of johnnys chest and stopped just in front of his face. "just call my name," he leaned in johnnys ear "my demon name" and whispered his name in demonic, which to johnny sounded like one of several words he must've misspelled. jaehyun quickly pulled back smiling like he didnt just give johnny a raging boner. "so.. would you still like me to be useful? have you even tried my milk yet?" he cups his boobs and they dont fit in his hands because of their size and when jaehyun squeezed slightly a little spurt of milk came out. johnny locked eyes with jaehyun for a bit before diving in "yeah"

he pinned jaehyun down on his bed and latched onto one of jaehyuns pink nipples. he drinks hungrily, fully aware of the general knowledge that the bodily fluids of sex demons are powerful aphrodisiacs and maybe johnny doesnt really mind. his other hand scooched down to toy with jaehyuns cute cock. johnny marvels at how perfect jaehyuns body is, but then again sex demons manifest their physical form according to the interests of their clients. 

jaehyun then flips their bodies over, laying on top of johnny. without speaking, jaehyun placed johnnys cock in between his boobs. johnny is well endowed and he didnt need to leaned down much to suck and made eye contact with the human. johnny couldve came right then but he held himself back. jaehyuns milk splatter onto johnnys abdomen and the sheets but he couldnt care less.


End file.
